Not a Mary-Sue
by Mazoku Lina
Summary: A girl gets teleported into the Card Captor Sakura (or something like that...) world. She's not a Mary-Sue...but she thinks she is...


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, or Card Captors (I'm HAPPY I don't own Card Captors.) But I do own Amy.   
  
  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl named Amy Liberson. She had friends, family, and was   
  
obsessed with Card Captor Sakura and loathed the dub. She was also absolutely obsessed with   
  
Syaoran.   
  
One evening, Amy was bored so she decided to watch one of her Card Captor Sakura tapes and   
  
drool over Syaoran and hate Meiling (Amy just happened to hate Meiling).   
  
Unfortunately, when Amy popped her Card Captor Sakura tape into the VCR, it wouldn't work.   
  
She tried getting it out of the VCR but it wouldn't budge.  
  
After about ten minutes of trying, she realized Card Captors was coming on.  
  
Even thought she hated the dub, she thought that she might as well watch it because she was   
  
missing Syaoran so much that she'd even be willing to watch Li.  
  
After she had been watching about five minutes of Card Captors, she sighed.  
  
"I wish that I could be in Card Captor Sakura..."   
  
And with that   
ZAP!  
  
Amy was teleported into the Card Captor Sakura (or so she thought) world.  
  
After Amy realized where she was, she started dancing around.   
  
"YAHAH!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! I'M IN THE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA WORLD!!!"   
  
Amy then stopped, and realized something else.  
  
"Hey...I'm a Mary-Sue!!! I must be a new student at Tomoedo!!!" Amy squealed. "And I must be   
  
really pretty to...and I wonder what my new Japanese name is...and I bet Syaoran will love me!!!   
  
And I bet I'm gonna be the new Card Captor!!!" Amy continued listing things that she would be   
  
in the Card Captor Sakura world.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of wondering around, she somehow managed to find Tomoedo.   
  
"Well, since I'm probably expected, I might as well just go in!" Amy said as the walked closer to   
  
the school.  
  
As she got up to the school, she screamed.   
  
"R-redington!?" Amy screamed looking at the name on the school.  
  
"No!!! No!!! This is all wrong!!! It's called Tomoedo, damnit!!!...I must have been teleported into   
  
the 'Card Captors' world..." Amy said, holding back tears.  
  
"Well, at least Li will be in love with me..."   
  
Amy then walked into the school and into Sakura's class. They were in the middle of a lesson.  
  
Since Amy thought they were all expecting her, she just walked right in.  
  
Terada-Sensei (or whatever his name is...I forget...) stopped teaching and turned to Amy.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?"   
  
Amy looked shocked.  
  
"B-but don't you know me? I'm the transfer student...Amy!" Amy said, surprisingly loud.  
  
"Well...alright...please sit down there..." Terada-Sensei said pointing to a desk that was on the   
  
other side of the classroom from where Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meiling sat.  
  
"B-but...shouldn't I sit there?" Amy said pointing to an empty seat beside Syaoran.  
  
"No, sorry, someone else is already sitting there. She's just sick today."   
  
Amy sighed and sat down at the seat that was about a mile away from her beloved Syaoran, or   
  
in this case, 'Li'.   
  
"Alright, class, you have a few minutes of free time...I have to go to the office to sort out this   
  
thing about Amy..." Terada-Sensei said walking out of the classroom.   
  
Amy then realized her chance. She dashed over to Li.  
  
"Hiya, Syao---I mean Li!!!" Amy said grinning.  
  
Li sweat dropped.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"So, when should we go on our first date!!!??? Because you're so obviously in love with me!!!"   
  
Amy squealed.  
  
Meilin didn't like this.  
  
"Wait just a minute! Li's mine!!!" Meilin shouted.  
  
The grin on Amy's face quickly got wiped away.  
  
"No, he's not you stupid...stupid...uhh...Non-Card Captor!!!" Amy shouted.   
  
"That's it..." Meilin said advancing on Amy.  
  
"Ha! She's so stupid!!! She doesn't know the power of a Mary-Sue!!! I probably have much more   
  
fighting skills then Meilin!!!" Amy said grinning.  
  
"Uhh...guys...please don't fight..." Sakura said with that annoying English voice of hers.  
  
"Stay out of this, Avalon!" Meilin shouted.  
  
"Yeah...'Avalon'...stay out of this!!! Meiling's asking for a butt kicking!"   
  
Amy got ready to attack, but before she could, Meilin kicked her in the face and she was knocked   
  
unconscious.   
  
  
  
  
  
Review only if you want to. I'll write more If I feel like it. 


End file.
